


Mistaken Identity

by theedgeofthedesert



Series: i'm directing a scene that has you and me forever [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theedgeofthedesert/pseuds/theedgeofthedesert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A case of mistaken identity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of drabbles written for the puckrachel drabble meme over at the puckrachel community on LJ. If you haven't already, go sign up for a livejournal account, join the comm and start writing! We have THOUSANDS of prompts. It's great for writer's block.

He really had no idea why he was with this girl.

And it's not like the Puckerone is desperate for attention. He gets plenty of it. Erins fuckin hot and gives a good enough blowjob on a regular basis. She's feeding the shark and if that means that he can't get any from anyone else so be it. But that doesn't change the fact that she's annoying as all hell and making him meet her at this shitty high class bar.

Why does he live in New York? This beer cost him more than the shirt he's wearing and it doesn't even taste that good.

He looks around the crowded bar and his sights finally fall on his...girlfriend. Long brown hair, petite tight body. Where her personality lacks her body totally makes up for it. He's already tired of this place and he just wants to go back to his place with her so he can get his fill for the day. Time to turn on the charm-she never can resist after all.

He sidles up behind her and immediately notices she smells a little different. Thank fuck. That exotic shit was getting on his last nerve. This vanilla thing she's got going is a lot more subtle. Puck places his hands lightly on her hips and grazes her neck with his mouth before murmuring, "Hey baby I found you." He continues to place light kisses along her neck knowing this is her biggest weakness. She groans in the back of her throat and elbows Puck in an effort to push him away. He sighs and moves back a little so she can turn around and then they can really get out of here.

But this chick in a tight black dress is NOT Erin...at all.

It's Rachel fucking Berry.

"Yes Noah you did find me but the better question is why are you even looking for me?" she says with a raised eyebrow and amused expression.

Before Puck can even come out of his stupor and respond, he feels a hard whack at the back of his head and a loud screech.

"What the hell Puckerman? I'm a few minutes late and you're already all over someone else?"

Puck rubs the back of his head groaning and reluctantly turns away from an even more amused Rachel to an irate Erin.

"Babe...I..I'm sorry?"

"You're sorry? SORRY? Sorry this Puckerman we're through."

With that she stomped on his foot and stalked off.

"Hm...some things just don't change do they Noah?"

"Yeah well I thought you were her. Good thing it was you and not some other girl."

"And why's that?"

Puck smirks and moves closer to Rachel, trapping her between him and the bar counter. "Well you see I was planning on leaving with my now ex...but she's gone. But it's really good to see you Rach. You look good. And I seem to remember you're ironically turned on by my bad boy image."

She laughs and puts her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. "Well I'm hoping that my previous statement was correct and not everything has changed..."

Puck wraps his arm around her waist bringing their bodies in contact. She looked up at him flushed and her eyes showed a little bit of lust and curiosity. He leaned his head down and barely touched her lips with his before saying,

"How about we get out of here and find out?"


End file.
